A Lightwing Guide to: The Dragons of Pyrrhia
by Jayfeattheris Awesome
Summary: The known regions of Pyrrhia, Tammabukku and Cammatabukku, are filled with exotic dragons, from the common Airwing, the outcast Deathwing, to the rarely-seen Stormwing. This guide written by the Lightwing author, Stormcast, provides the most detailed account of all the dragon tribes, including the limited Nightwing guide to the dragons of the Cammatabukku region.(T for Deathwings)
1. Chapter 1

Now, I was having a creative moment, so I made a little something over the course of February to appease my apatite. Icewings Of all the dragons in the world, Icewings are the most varied. As of the Sandwing war on the main Island of Pyrrhia, in the Cammatabukku region, there are three varieties of Icewing known to us, and perhaps even more. There is the Southern Icewing, located on the main Island of Pyrrhia, the Northern Icewing, located in the farthest northwest island in the Tammabukku region, and the south-north west variety, located far to the west below Deathwing territory, right above the equator. The southern Icewings, currently ruled by Queen Glacier, are the least-seen variety, mostly due to their unwillingness to fly for prolonged amounts of time, and lack of knolage concerning the ocean north of their territory. Any Southern Icewings that do brave the perilous journey are found to be reluctant to do the return trip, for fear of the storms that create a barrier between Tammabukku and cammatabukku region( See chapter Animus in Tammabukku and Stormwings). Southern Icewings also have the least territory of the three known varieties. This is because they have not they produced and Animus dragon with the powers to control rocks or temperature., and the fact that they get ill if not kept cool, unlike the other two varieties. Natural Weapons Southern Icewings, coined "Southies" by their northern counterparts, are one of two Icewing species that can produce a "freezing death breath", as it is sometimes called. This ice breath is produce much in the same way as Flemwings breath their fire; absorbsion. To survive the intense cold of their territory, all Icewings absorb the cold around them, and store it in special skin uder their scales. However,this protective skin has to be emptied regularly. Northern Icewings expell the cold through the cracks in their back scales, which is why dragons with injured paws are able to numb the bleeding by pressing his or her paw against the scales between nothern Icewings' wings, a technique that is use in times of war. Southies, however, can gather the cold stored in their protective layer and expell it in the form of a feezing mist that is ejected by a pulse of air that the Icewing instinctively exhales; this is the reason Icewings inhale sharply before using the feezing breath. But if the Icewings develope this weapon via absorbing the cold, Wouldn't they run out eventually if they used the breath? In theory, an Icewing would eventually would run out of feeze breath, but only after useing it a certain number of times. This is known as a shot limit, and it is only aplied to dragons such as Rockwings, Flamewings, Southern and South-north west Icewings,Lightwings in special cases, and possibly, in rare situations, Mudwings. As far as we know, the shot limit of an Icewing varies depending on age, environment, how cold it was when it slept, and what kind of environment he passed through to get to where he is. The commen shot limit for and adult Icewing is 10, but sometimes 6 if they recently passed theough a dessert region. All Icewings also have serrated claws to keep a grip on ice, and Southern Icewings have whip-thin tails that they are known to attack with. Like all dragons with weapon-like tails, they often accidently cut other nearby dragons if they move or turn around to fast, therefore it is unwise to approach Southern Icewings from behind. Appearance The appearance of the Southie and the South-north west Icewing differ very little, though the South-north west Icewing has more, shorter,icicle horns than the Southie, and the South-north west Icewing is the smallest of the Icewing breeds. Male South-north west Icewings have white or gray fur on their elbows. The Northern Icewing, however, is the largest. It lacks icicle horns, apart from the few that it has on the back of it's head, and instead sports silver, white, or gray fur running down it's spine to the middle of it's back, it's foreleg elbows, and it's tail tip. It also does not have the freeze breath that it's counterparts have. Territories Of all the Icewings ,Southies have the most deadly territory, inaccessible to any dragon except for another Icewing, making it the most well-protected territory in all known dragon kingdoms. The only none-Icewing dragon that ever invaded the palace successfully without freezing to death was a nameless Skywing that had been born with too much fire. Said Skywing died after making the fatal mistake of landing on an ice-covered ocean to rest. Upon contact, the ice melted and he fell into the water, which was so cold that it sucked out his fire, and, because he couldn't melt back out of the ice, he drowned. Currently on the throne is Queen Glacier. South-north west Icewings have a more hospitable territory; a mostly pleasant arctic-like forest of pines, mountains, and frequent snowstorms. Their palace is located in between two of the more sloped mountains of their territory, made of stone and Animus-touched pines that grew into the throne room. These Icewings, like most of their kind, are mostly friendly. However, due to their close proximity to Deathwing territory, many of them are too afraid to fly across the ocean, and they are extremely wary of outsiders. Currently on the throne is Queen Frostriver. The Northern Icewings' territory is an icy canyon land of glaciers and snow, with odd ice formations and dangerous icicles known to kill dragons. Their palace is carved into a massive glacial wall separating the Valley of Blizzards form the ocean. The deepest part of the palace, known as the "Deep Ice" is located on top of an ice overhang, and many scientists have debated whether or not this section of the palace will collapse into the ocean below. Currently on the throne is King Niroc. 


	2. Stormwings

Stormwings Stormwings are among the rarest of all dragon species. Reclusive and secretive, most of the tribe live on a sapossed island at the center of a never-ending hurricane, and areas surrounding the typhoon are frequently tornadic for miles until abruptly stopping near the edge of Northern Seawing territory. The areas past the wall of caotic weather is yet unexplored by any other dragon tribe save the Lightwings(since consutling the Stormwing queen about including a map of the inside of the areas within the eye of the storm in this guide, it has been decided that all major details regarding Stormwing territory are to remain undisclosed). This area, and all others surrounding it have been rightly, and poeticly, named The Isle of Storms. Territory The widened eye of the hurricane that surounds the Isle of Storms is home to the Stormwings, who live on an archipelago of temperate islands. The largest island is about the same size as the Northern Icewing's territory, filled with prey,drinkable water, and herbs that Stormwing healers use to treat wounds. The medium island is the one where the Stormwing queen lives. This island is complete with a small canyon, rock pillars, several small lakes and ponds, as well as a large feild with small cliffs for dragonets to practice flying in. The Queen of the Stormwings sleeps not in a palace, but in a master cave that she can seen most of the island from, and pick up the scents or sounds of an attacking army if need be. Currently on the throne is Queen Stormwind. The second to smallest island is somewhat like a guest island, where visitors and weary travlers stay durring their time in the Isle. When they are rested and recovered, and stray travler found in the Isle of Storms is knocked out and carried to the nearest tribe by two or three Stormwing messagers. Lightwing visitors to the Isle of Storms are blindfolded through the safe path of the storm; the Stormwings cannot let out the secret path's location to any tribe, not even their allys. Even without the safe path, the Stormwings would always be able to navigate and survive the turbulant storms surounding their home. Weapons and Skills Stormwings are the greatest fliers in the dragon world. The reason they are able to survive turbulant winds is because they have the ability to lock their wings and keep them stiff even in the highest wind speed. As a last resort, a Stormwing will lock his or her wings completely strait, and let the wind tummble and toss them around in the air. This survivel technique is unique to Stormwings only, and if any other dragon tried to do it, they would be killed. The Stormwing's secret is their tails. As thin as a hair at the tip, a Stormwing's tail is one of it's most deadly weapon in more ways than one( however, it has been requested by the Stormwing queen that the Stormwing's deadliest secret(s) be kept a secret). In a storm, the tail is contantly moving, whiping and lashing in all directions to keep the dragon from falling into the sea. At it's deadliest, a Stormwing's tail is capable of cutting and smashing bone. When threatened, a Stormwing will hold it's tail much the same way a Southern Sandwing hold's it's tail; arched over it's back. The very tip of the Stormwing's tail has a small bone in it that peaks out in such a partial manner, it is impossible to see, even up close. this bone is the reason the Stormwing bears it's tail like a Sandwing. If the dragon strikes fast and hard enough, the sharp bone is capable of doing traumatic damage. However, the main weapon of the Stormwings, as their name might have suggested, is electricity. Obsorbed into their body's from the electrified air caused by the storm they live in, the Stormwings can also expel this electriciy in the form of a deadly electric breath. This mechanism of absorbsion and expelation is very similar the the way Icewings and Flamewings absorb and expel heat and cold. However, unlike those dragons, Stormwings don't have a shot limit. This is because every time they use their electric breath, the electricity is expeled into the air, and often times the dragon re-absorbs it, unless, of course, the lightning hit it's mark. Even then, the Stormwing's scales are so chrged with electricity that it would have to expel lightning breath continuosly for up to three hours before running out. However, if they are so electrically charged, wouldn't a Stormwing be able to kill you just by touching you? Though theoretically yes,he answer is no. Though one would expect a Stormwing to be able to expel lightning out of it's scales, the process would be exhausting, deadly,even, to the Stormwing that was trying to do it. Hence forth, several Stormwings have tried to do this, but none have succeeded without deadly reprocussions. The only survivor of attempting to expel lightnig externally killed ten visiting Lightwings, as well as a Flamewing travler that had been rescued out of the storm after a near-drowning. The survivor himself is now blind and had to have his wings cut off to prevent an infection caused by the sudden and rapid drain of electricity from his body. Appearance Often confused as Rainwings, Nightwings or Mudwings because of the fact that Stormwings are born with spike-like growths down their spine, as well as a Rainwing-like ruff on eaither side of their head, Stormwings are the smallest of the dragon tribes; one of the contributing factors of their speed. Stormwings are the fastest land hunters in the dragon world, capable of running at speeds of one-hundred mile per hour, and have been known to fly at an occasional two-hundred miles per hour. Stormwings, though the smallest, have powerfull legs and shouders. Their wing claw is large and closely hooked, as are talons on their paws. This is alows the Stormwing to fly up to a cliff and latch on with it's paws and wings, so that it can climb to places it can't fly,or hind from an enemy patrol. Okay, here is the second( and last, for now) chapter of my Lightwing Guide to : the Dragons of Pyrrhia. Opinions? Suggestions? Any new tribe ideas? Tribes I have already are as follows: Flamewing, ,S.N.W Icewings, Rockwing, Airwing, Stormwing, Lightwing, Deathwing, Northern Sandwing, Southern Lightwing,Mudwing, Nightwing, Rainwing, Icewing, Skywing, Sandwing, Seawing, Northern Seawing, Woodwing, and Spraywing. If there is a made up dragon tribe you would like to see in here, just type in the name and description into the reveiw box, as well as any key details. I'll make up some science behind the key details, but if you don't put any in, I'll just make things up based on your description. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I logged in to check on my account, and I found several complaints in the review box for this story about the paragraphs. I downloaded the chapters to the Fanfiction document manager, and then my computer crashed and I had to do a total reboot to get it to work again. I had to continue writing the chapters on the edit/view section on document manager until I could get Open Office reinstalled, so the paragraph issue probably has something to do with that. I had no Idea that if you wrote the chapter IN document manager, that it would delet the indentations. I will try, I find time enough to do so, edit these chapters. Also, to Secret, who left a very strange and confusing review for me; I mentioned in the Icewing chapter that Icewings shoot cold that they absorb into their scales, and that when they run out of cold, they can no longer shoot freezing death breath, and that the shot limit veried because if they are in a hot place, they have less of a shot limit because they are letting off more cold to compensate for the heat. I also included a description of each Icewing species. So I am guessing that you did not read the entire chapter then.**

** And now, to Cherryl Hadden. Thunderwings, LighningWings, Shockwings, And Electrowings wouldn'y make much sensce, seeing as the Stormwings can absorb electricity, among other things that I cannot tell you( Because that information would ruin my plot for Wings of Storm: Palace of Lies). Also, I have no idea what you mean by "It was supriseing that the Flamewings, Lightwings, And Deathwings were in this guide". I made up all three of those over a long period of brainstorming, as well as all the other dragons, though I completely understand if you've seen these fan-made dragon names before and think that I had seen them. An each chapter will be about a different dragon species, possibly including the ones form the Wings of Fire series, because I already mentioned several forms of Icewings. I would also like to know what a Flemwing is, please. It sounds like a dragon made of snot.**


End file.
